The Dark Showdown
The Dark Showdown es una conferencia organizada el 24 de Agosto de 2019 y hecha por [[Dark Inc.|'Dark Inc.']]' '''donde se presentarán varios juegos para la consola 'Dark Mirror. La compañia ha confirmado la presencia de '''Sonic Armony '''y de un proyecto llamado Proyect Item.' Conferencia '''Bomb': Bienvenidos sean al primer Dark Showdown de la compañia. Hoy presentaremos varias noticias que podrían impresionarlos, no esperemos mas y comencemos! Kirby Swallow Ride: el nuevo juego de Kirby Se muestra una escena con [[Kirby|'Kirby']] y Bandana Dee haciendo un picnic en un dia soleado hasta se oscurece y un gran tornado aparece y se lleva a ambos, Kirby despierta en un mundo triste y muy distinto a lo que era Dream Land antes, Kirby se fija en el castillo del Rey Dedede, '''pero ve que esta flotando en el cielo por lo que decide ir a ver ahi. Aparece el logo del proyecto: "Kirby Swallow Ride" y con un mensaje: "'''Coming in 2020" Sonic Armony tiene fecha de lanzamiento Se muestran escenas del juego: [[Sonic|'Sonic']] corriendo junto su equipo, Mecha Knuckles sosteniendo la [[Master Emerald|'Master Emerald']], Blaze con una Esmeralda del Sol, Silver y Ray defendiendo una isla de un ataque y Un encapuchado junto a un chico lobo mirando al Team Sonic. Aparece una fecha: "29 de Noviembre de 2019" Y los Chaotix? Se muestra una escena en la misma isla en donde estaban Silver y Ray en el anuncio anterior. Aparecen Espio, Vector y Charmy conversando: Charmy: Es aqui? Vector: Si, es aqui pero no veo a nadie De repente escuchan un grito que asusta a el equipo, ellos van a ver donde proviene y ven a un armadillo y una ardilla peleando contra unos robots. ???: Mighty, mira! Mighty: Eh? El dúo se da cuenta de la presencia de los Chaotix y se alegran por ello Mighty: Llegaron! Charmy: Quienes son ustedes? Ray: Yo soy Ray y el es Mighty. Mighty: Y los llamamos por este problema... Mighty le muestra el robot que el capturo al equipo Espio: Parece del Dr. Eggman... Vector: Pero el desapareció desde que la resistencia lo derroto! Espio: Habra que llamar a Sonic y los demás, ellos se encargaran de esto mejor que nosotros. Vector: Pero recuerda!: Una vez que empezamos un trabajo... Charmy: Terminamos el trabajo! Espio: Ugh... bien, lo haremos Mientras el equipo junto a Mighty y Ray se van aparece un logo: "Chaotix Madness" y una fecha: "19 de Noviembre de 2019" Señal Interceptada El Dark Showdown iba de lo mas normal cuando la señal se ve interceptada por un individuo desconocido solo para después mostrar el logo Irken. Zim: Jajaja!, Bienvenidos estúpidos humanos a la conquista por parte del gran Zim '''y el Imperio Irken'! '''Jimmy Neutron:' Zim, no estamos aquí para conquistar la tierra. Estamos aqui para salvar los "nickuniversos" Zim: MIENTES! GIR: Ya puedo ver la television? Bob Esponja: Mira Gary, salimos en Television! Gary: Meow Arnold: Oigan que hacen? Cosmo: Solo hacemos... O NO, UNA CÁMARA! FUI DESCUBIERTO! Zim: SUFICIENTE! Solo anunciemos el juego y ya, Computadora! Muestra el Logo! Computadora de Zim: Mostrando logo... Aparece el logo "Nickelodeon: Clash & Crash" con el texto: "Coming in 2020" El Proyect Item Aparece un reloj de pulsera digital, pero sin números, solo una pantalla en negro hasta que aparece un [[Champiñón|'Champiñon']] y''' Una Flor de Fuego para después unirse.' Se puede ver un gameplay de un juego de '''Super Mario' en el que destaca una nueva función, combinar 2 items usando un reloj de pulsera digita'l. Se muestran varios personajes como 'Mario, Luigi, Valentine y Toad solo para luego mostrar el logo de "Super Mario Combitem" y el texto "Coming in 2021" Sentido Aracnido se activa! Se ve a un hombre viejo con 4 brazos mecanicos trabajando en un proyecto, al acercarse se muestra que es el Dr. Octopus. '''Llega Spider-Man para evitar que consiga su objetivo. '''Spider/Peter: Vaya Dr. Oc, usted nunca se rinde no cree? Dr. Octopus: Fuera de aqui Hombre Araña! Dr. Octopus y Spider-Man empiezan una larga pelea en el laboratorio, que Spider gana. Dr. Octopus: Esto no se quedara asi! Spider/Peter: He escuchado eso mil veces y esas mil veces te he ganado, que hace esto distinto? Dr. Octopus: ESTO! Mientras decía eso activo su maquina que genera una brecha multiversal que envía a ambos a distintos universos. Aparece el logo "Spider-Man: Arrive to the Spider-Verse" Héroe Renacido Se ve a un encapuchado corriendo por un castillo derrotando y esquivando los súbditos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el rey, quien era ni mas ni menos que [[King Mario|'Mario']] ???: Se acabo [[King Mario|'Mario']]! Mario: Si, se acabaron los intentos de [[Resistencia Champiñon|'tu grupo de rebeldes']] en querer vencerme, no tengo limites, es una lucha en vano. ???: Una lucha por lo que crees nunca es en vano! Nadie es invencible, te venceremos de alguna u otra forma! Mario: Ja, eso me gustaría verlo. ???: Este es tu fin, Mario! Mientras dice esto se quita la capucha solo para descubrir que se trataba de una joven hechicera. [[Elise Wizard (ASM)|'Elise:']] Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! Mario: Bueno, sera divertido machacarte hasta que mueras. ???: No si yo lo evito! Mientras dice esto un haz de luz golpea a Mario impresionando a ambos, pero ese grito solo lo pudo escuchar el. Mario: QUE ERES?! Valentine: Acaso no reconoces a tu propio hijo? Valentine usa sus Angel Powers para recuperar y potenciar la energia de Elise, esto no es la historia que conocemos, esto es''' OTRA HISTORIA.' Aparece el logo: "'Another Super Mario: Valentine's Revenge" Alma Corrupta '???: '''Que hay después de la muerte? Es una duda que ha echo pensar a mucha gente, la respuesta la sabrás cuando ya sea hora, pero descubrirás que esa respuesta no es la mas atractiva. Según tus acciones como humano al morir te volverás un huesudo o un angelico, seres que viven en peleas y discriminaciones pero un muchacho abrirá la brecha que marcara el inicio de una guerra huesudo-angelico, se muchacho era conocido como 'Darky. '''El destino le depara muchas sorpresas, ¿quieres descubrirlas conmigo? Aparece el logo "Soul: A Fight for the Spirit" Conclusion '''Bomb: Bueno, gracias por ver, espero volver a verlos a todos, adiós!Categoría:Conferencias